The Life of Lightning
by Rockmask
Summary: Firestar and Sandstorm of had another kit, with unusual eyes, the mix of amber and green. Follow the life of the youngest kit of Fire and Sand, from kit to warrior as she discovers what it means to be a warrior of Thunderclan.
1. Prologue

The Life of Lightning

By: Goat4life

Prologue

The gentle night breeze rustled the leaves of the tall trees, still in full leaf, surrounding the stone hollow which made the Thunderclan camp. A tom with a flame colored pelt was pacing back and forth outside of a large bramble bush, a loud wail came from inside. The tom froze his green gaze bright with anxiety and fixed them on the nursery, a small tom with clouded blue eyes exited the den, "Is she okay," he asked, worry edging his mew, the flame colored tom was well aware that his mate wasn't as young as she used to be.

The blind tom nodded, "You have a healthy she-kit as well," he answered happy for his leader who was purring in delight. "Go and see Sandstorm, Firestar." Jayfeather said and began padding to his den, the bright moonlight washing the camp in its silver glow.

The Thunderclan leader watched his grandson go then turned and pushed his way into the nursery. Firestar stood in the entrance as his gaze adjusted, his green gaze met his mate's, and he purred and padded to her side and gave her a gentle lick, "How are you feeling?" Firestar mewed

The pale orange queen lifted her head, "A little tired," she sighed, nosing her little bundle. Firestar looked at his daughter, who was all gray except for a lightning shaped patch of white fur.

Firestar curled his tail in happiness and lay down next to his mate and youngest daughter, "What were you thinking of naming her?" he asked nosing his daughter; the small she-kit rolled over and swatted his nose with a tiny gray paw. Firestar purred, "She's a little warrior already" he turned his gaze to his mate, "How about Lightningkit, for her little patch of white fur," he suggested. Sandstorm twitched her whiskers in thought.

"I like it," she mewed, suddenly a bolt of lightning lit the night sky, Lightningkit squealed and nuzzled closer to Sandstorm's belly, the queen leaned down to lick her kit and realized her eyes were open, wide with fear. She gasped, and Firestar looked at his daughter and saw a pair of eyes the color he had never seen, they were a mix of amber and green, they were strange but still gorgeous.

"Those are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Sandstorm mewed in amazement, she tore her gaze away and gazed at her mate, "You don't think the lightning had anything to do with it do you," she asked her green gaze shining, all Firestar did was shook his head.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sandstorm was sleeping in the nursery, her daughter Squirrelflight lay in the nest next to her, three kits, only a half moon old lay sleeping in a pile, one dark brown tabby tom, one dark ginger tom, and a white she-kit with black spots, whose tail was twitching. A small gray head popped out of the nest, her amber-green gaze scanning the nursery, Lightningkit had grown quickly in her first moon of life. The gray kit slid silently from her nest and slipped out of the nursery. Once outside she groomed her gray fur, the early morning sun warm on her pelt. After stretching Lightningkit watched as the camp woke and began the day. The clan deputy, Brambleclaw, padded from the warriors den and met with Lightningkit's father at the bottom of the High Ledge, she pricked her ears in curiosity but that was it. She scanned the rest of the clearing, and noticed Jayfeather padding out of his den with a ball of moss dangling from his mouth, and slipped into the elder's den, not interested in what he was doing Lightningkit turned her attention to the apprentice den. Heatherpaw and her brother Nightpaw were outside practicing the Hunter's Crouch; Lightningkit's curiosity got the best of her and she pushed herself to her paws and was about to pad over to the two apprentices, when she felt something pounce on her tail, she turned her head to see Leopardkit, Squirrelflight's smallest and only daughter crouched with her white tail sticking straight up in pleasure, with Lightningkit's tail pinned firmly beneath her paws, "What are you doing out here Leopardkit?" she mewed with a sigh as she pulled her tail free and smoothed it back out.

"I couldn't sleep and I could smell you out here and was wondering what you were doing," the smaller she-kit squeaked fluffing up her white and black pelt. Lightningkit twitched her whiskers, although Leopardkit was the smallest of her litter she was the most adventurous and had gotten into more trouble that her brothers in her short two weeks with the clan. Lightningkit glanced back towards the apprentice den, Heatherpaw and Nightpaw had disappeared. _Great,_ she groaned silently and turned back to her niece, "Since you're up how about I take you to meet the elders," the grey she-kit mewed, figuring she might as well keep an eye on Leopardkit. The fluffy kit's eyes were shining with excitement, "Okay, but you have to do what I saw and no sneaking off," she mewed firmly, the smaller kit nodded eagerly and padded beside Lightningkit the whole way and sat down once she came to a halt, her blue eyes bright. "Wait here," the grey kit instructed and stuck her head into the elder's den, "Greetings Mousefur, I brought someone here to meet you." She called; the elderly brown she-cat turned her gaze to Lightningkit.

"Oh, good morning Lightningkit, bring 'em on in," she mewed licking her shoulder fur. Lightningkit nodded and nosed Leopardkit into the den, "Oh, you're Squirrelflight's kit aren't you," she mewed warmly and turned her gaze back to Lightningkit, "Aren't there two more, where are they?" she asked

"They're still sleeping," Leopardkit squeaked before Lightningkit could answer, "I got tired of sleeping" she continued and Mousefur purred in amusement.

"Oh did you now," the wiry brown elder inquired as Lightningkit backed out to fetch some fresh-kill for Mousefur. While Lightningkit padded toward the fresh-kill pile the early hunting patrol began padding through the thorn barrier, Lionblaze led the patrol made of Berrynose, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Heatherpaw and Nightpaw. Lionblaze was carrying a huge rabbit, Lightningkit bounded over to her nephew.

"Hey Lionblaze, do you mind if I take that to Mousefur?" she mewed her amber-green gaze shining brightly, the golden tabby nodded and set the rabbit down for Lightningkit to pick up, the grey kit nodded her thanks and began dragging the plump rabbit towards the elder's den. Lightningkit stuck her head in the den and saw Leopardkit curled up sound asleep, Mousefur gently licking her flank, "I brought you some prey," she mewed bringing in the plump rabbit. "Sorry, if I would have known she was this tired I wouldn't have left to," Mousefur silenced Lightningkit by swiping her tail across the grey kit's mouth.

"Nonsense, she enjoyed the story about the Great Journey," she mewed as Lightningkit's whiskers twitched, and the grey kit put the rabbit in front of Mousefur.

"I'll take her back to Squirrelflight," she whispered, at the sound of Lightningkit's voice Leopardkit raised her head then nestled deeper into Mousefur's flank, Lightningkit bent her head and gently picked up the sleeping bundle, with a final nod to Mousefur she exited the elder's den and began padding towards their own. When Lightningkit was at the entrance she was almost bowled over by a pale orange shape, "Watch out!" she hissed veering to the side to keep Leopardkit from harm.

"Lightningkit _where have you been," _Sandstorm hissed

Lightningkit flinched away from her mother, but straightened up when her mother's tone changed. "Oh, thank Starclan," she sighed and whisked back into the nursery, "Don't worry Squirrelflight, Lightningkit found her," she mewed. It was at this point that the grey kit realized her sister had been looking for her smallest kit, she quickly entered the nursery.

"Here Squirrelflight," she mewed after setting her Leopardkit down, her sister's green gaze was bright with worry.

"She's not hurt is she?" the dark ginger queen demanded, Lightningkit shook her head.

"Just tired, I took her to meet Mousefur," Lightningkit explained and relaxed as Squirrelflight nodded and began grooming her kits.

"Well thank you for watching her," the ginger queen mewed, Lightningkit yawned and heard Squirrelflight mew in laughter, "Leopardkit isn't the only one who's tired," she whispered

Lightningkit felt herself being nudged toward her nest, the grey kit collapsed gratefully into the soft moss, the older kit drifted to sleep with the sound of Squirrelflight purring and the feel of the gentle rasp of her mother's tongue.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lightningkit was playing with Leopardkit outside the nursery; the two kits were tossing a scrap of moss back and forth. Lightningkit sent the scrap sailing over the white and black kit's head, Leopardkit bounded after it. Lightningkit let her mind wander, _Tonight is my last night in the nursery, _she realized along with the fact that she would miss Leopardkit, Fallkit, and Thornkit, suddenly she felt something pin her to the ground, jerking Lightningkit from her thoughts.

"I got you!" Leopardkit yowled as she jumped off of the gray kit's back and Lightningkit began pushing herself to her paws and began shaking the dust from her pelt. "Lightningkit will you still come and play with me after you're an apprentice?" the small she-kit mewed worry flashing in her blue eyes

Lightningkit twitched her whiskers in amusement, "Of course and I'll save you a nest next to mine," she assured the she-kit, Leopardkit nodded and padded into the nursery, as the white and black kit disappeared Lightningkit stretched and groomed her tail as the green leaf sun began setting. The grey kit stiffened as she felt a pelt brush hers, she turned to see Sandstorm, her pale ginger fur glowing like a dying ember in the setting sun.

The pale ginger queen sat down next to her youngest kit, "Nervous about tomorrow," she asked giving her chest fur a couple of licks, her green eyes glinting, "Don't worry, the whole clan will be proud of you," she mewed, rubbing her cheek against Lightningkit's, who began purring, "Come on," Sandstorm said pushing herself to her paws, "You should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," she finished as she guided her kit into the nursery for the last time. Once Lightningkit settled down the pale orange queen lay down next to her and began licking her gently. When Lightningkit's breathing slowed Sandstorm settled deeper into the moss filled nest, _you will become an apprentice that our clan will be glad to have,_ Sandstorm thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Strong morning light filtered through the brambles of the nursery, Lightningkit squirmed under her mother's tongue, "Sandstorm I'm clean enough," the grey kit squeaked as she pulled away from her mother and began swiping a paw over her ear to dry and smooth it down. Lightningkit squeezed through the entrance; it was nearly sun-high; the grey kit swung her amber-green gaze to the High Ledge in time to see her father padding out of his den. Lightningkit quickly smoothed her tail, as her mother joined her outside the nursery, _This is it,_ she thought with excitement

Firestar stretched and padded onto the High Ledge, he scanned the clearing most of the clan were lying in what little shade there was, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting," he yowled which rang out clearly throughout the hollow. The flame colored tom watched as his clan emerged from the shaded spots and the dens around the clearing. Mousefur, the only remaining elder, settled down on the Warming Rocks, Lionblaze and Dovewing emerged from the Medicine Cat den, their tails twined together and Lionblaze was beaming. Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Brightheart, Ivypool, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Millie, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and Brambleclaw appeared from the Warrior's den, and Jayfeather sat down outside of the bramble screen one ear pricked in the direction in the direction of his den so he would be able to hear Leafpool. _I need to go and check and see how she's doing after that battle with that fox,_ he thought making a mental note.

The clan had settled and Firestar straightened his back, "Cats of Thunderclan, we all remember the impatience we suffered while waiting for our sixth moon," he paused when several yowls of agreement rang throughout the clearing, mostly from the younger warriors, once they died down he continued, "Well Lightningkit has reached her sixth moon," Firestar finished glancing towards the nursery, "Lightningkit will you please step forward," he called and watched as his mate led their youngest kit forward, when Lightningkit sat in front of him he bounded down the rock fall, pride glowing in his green eyes, "Lightningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior" Firestar finished, his mew still ringing throughout the hollow as he searched crowd for the warrior he wanted, "Foxleap, will you please come forward," he called the young tom, who looked surprised but obeyed, reddish tom stood before his leader, Foxleap's eyes shining. "Foxleap, you are ready to take on your first apprentice, you have received excellent training from Squirrleflight and you have shown yourself to be brave and cunning," Firestar paused as the clan mewed in agreement, "You will be the mentor of Lightningpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Firestar nodded as the ceremony ended and his daughter touched noses with her mentor.

"Lightningpaw, Lightningpaw" squeaked Leopardkit, Thornkit, and Fallkit as Lightningpaw padded over to the apprentice den where Heatherpaw and Nightpaw were waiting to greet their new den mate.

The grey she-cat stopped in front of her new den mates, "Congratulations Lightningpaw," they greeted her, Lightningpaw nodded then turned to her mentor who had padded up to her side.

"What are we going to do first, Foxleap?" she asked eagerness pricking at her paws and shining in her amber-green gaze.

"Well first, we're going hunting with Lionblaze, Heatherpaw, Dovewing, and Nightpaw," the young tom replied as Lionblaze and Dovewing approached them and stopped beside Foxleap.

Lionblaze dipped his head to the grey she-cat, "Congratulations Lightningpaw," the golden tabby mewed

"You couldn't have asked for a better mentor than Foxleap," Dovewing mewed, with something that sounded like admiration in her mew, Lightningpaw glanced at Lionblaze in time to see something flash across the golden tabby's amber gaze,

_Is Lionblaze jealous that Dovewing likes Foxleap instead of him, _thought the grey apprentice as Lionblaze met her gaze; Lightningpaw quickly licked her chest fur in embarrassment, breaking their contact.

"Well shall we head to the Sky Oak," Foxleap mewed, pulling away from Dovewing, Lionblaze and Dovewing nodded. Lightningpaw fell in beside her mentor as he began padding toward the thorn tunnel, her clan mates followed. Foxleap set a steady pace once out of the camp there was a small rocky slope to climb, Lightningpaw kept her pace.

Foxleap made the climb look easier than it was, the small she-cat made it about a third of the way when she began skidding backwards, she tried to dig her claws into the ground but to no avail, she felt herself fall against something soft. Lightningpaw looked over her shoulder to see Nightpaw supporting her from behind. "Thanks," the grey she-cat muttered, her pelt growing hot. Nightpaw helped the rest of the way, and once they were at the top Lightningpaw licked her paws where some grit had embedded itself.

"Don't worry, the climb will get easier as you get bigger," Lightningpaw froze at the sound of Nightpaw's voice, she looked up to see the tom's strange blue gaze soft with sympathy, "How are your pads," he asked looking at the grey cat's pads, "It looks like you got all of the grit out," he said and began padding after the patrol, Lightningpaw jumped to her paws and raced after him, not wanting to be left to far behind.

Lightningpaw caught up with her patrol who were sitting near the base of a huge oak, she craned her neck to try and see the top, which caused her to topple backwards into some old leaves, she quickly righted herself and shook her pelt out, Heatherpaw was laughing and Lightningpaw drooped her head in embarrassment, "Stop it Heatherpaw, it's not like that hasn't happened to you," hissed her brother who padded over to the younger apprentice, "Just ignore her, she can be real mean sometimes," he whispered flicking a leaf off of Lightningpaw's head, "There good as new," he mewed giving her a gentle lick.

"Okay Lightningpaw, we're going to teach you how to catch mice," Foxleap began, bringing the warm moment between Nightpaw and Lightningpaw to an end, "Now, the first thing you should know is that a mouse will feel your paw steps before it hears or smells you," he continued crouching down and glancing at Lightningpaw, "So you want to set your paws down as gently as a falling leaf," he said demonstrating as he spoke.

Lightningpaw nodded, "Like this," she asked repeating what Foxleap had shown her, the red tom ran his tail along her spine.

"Keep your back flat, so it doesn't disturb anything above you," he corrected gently, Foxleap looked toward Dovewing when she hissed quietly and pointed to a tree root a couple of tail lengths away, where a large squirrel was sitting on the root, gnawing on a nut. "Why don't you try and catch that squirrel," the red tom suggested to Lightningpaw.

Lightningpaw lowered her spine under Foxleap's touch, she looked at Dovewing when the young warrior hissed and moved her amber-green gaze to where the gray warrior was pointing, and she spotted the large squirrel. "Why don't you try and catch that squirrel," her mentor whispered, Lightningpaw gave a curt nod and dropped into the hunter's crouch. Noticing that she was upwind Lightningpaw circled downwind of the prey, slowly Lightningpaw pulled herself forward and when she was about a mouse-length away the wind shifted and blew her scent to the grey squirrel who sat up.

_Fox dung,_ she thought and launched herself as her prey started up the Sky Oak, the gray apprentice hooked the squirrel at the last second and bit its neck, and she picked it up in her jaws, its musty, forest flavors seeped onto her tongue as she turned to her clan mates.

Foxleap watched as Lightningpaw positioned herself downwind, the ginger tom nodded in approval, _she learns quickly,_ he thought as she slowly pulled herself forward. When the wind shifted he winced, he figured she lost it once the squirrel started up the trunk, but to his surprise Lightningpaw launched herself at the squirrel and managed to hook it and kill it, the grey she-cat turned towards them with her amber-green gaze shining brightly. Foxleap bounded over to his apprentice, "Great catch," he mewed as he reached her side, "I thought it was lost when it started up the trunk of the Sky Oak," he finished with a purr.

"That was quite a leap," Lionblaze mewed in agreement "I think you managed to out jump Heatherpaw," he praised. The brown tabby gave a hiss.

Nightpaw brushed his black pelt against Lightningpaw's "She would have missed it by half a tail length," he whispered in the grey she-cat's ear.

Lightningpaw felt her pelt grow hot, whether it was Lionblaze's praise or the feel of Nightpaw's pelt she wasn't sure. "Thank you," she dipped her head to the senior warriors.

When the Lightningpaw and the patrol returned to camp the green-leaf sun was hidden by the trees that lined the hollow, she had managed to catch two more mice in addition to the squirrel, Nightpaw padded beside her to the fresh-kill pile, "Wow, that squirrel is _huge_," came a squeal from the direction of the nursery, Lightningpaw looked to see Leopardkit, Fallkit, and Thornkit bounding over.

"Did you catch that squirrel," squeaked Leopardkit, but before Lightningpaw could answer she felt a sharp pain in her tail, she looked over her shoulder to see Fallkit with her tail held in his jaws.

"Hey, let go that's my tail not a mouse," she mewed sharply at the dark ginger tom, his green eyes bright with mischief, but he obeyed. Lightningpaw sighed and set her catch on the pile, she looked at Nightpaw to see his blue gaze shining with laughter, "Hey, how bout you let him catch your tail, then you won't be laughing," she meowed as she butted his head against his shoulder.

Nightpaw watched with amusement as Lightningpaw told Fallkit off, she butted him in the shoulder when she caught his amusement, "Okay sorry," he mewed, "Do you want to share fresh-kill," he mewed sheepishly and was relieved when Lightningpaw nodded, then stopped.

"What about the elders and Squirrleflight," she mewed and Nightpaw glanced around the clearing, and spotted his sister squeezing into the Elders Den.

"Squirrelflight, is the last one, here I'll take her this squirrel," he mewed quickly and carried the plump prey into the nursery. Nightpaw pushed his way through, "Here you go Squirrelflight," he said placing the fat squirrel in front of the ginger queen, "Lightningpaw caught it," he mentioned.

"Oh Nightpaw you didn't need to bring me that," she mewed, but Nightpaw shook his head.

"As long as you are still in the nursery you need to be fed first," he told her gently and the ginger queen didn't argue, but at the squirrel quietly as the black tom exited the nursery and padded to Lightningpaw, "There, now we can eat," he mewed giving the gray she-cat's ear a swift lick, and he picked up a huge mouse, "Come on I know a quiet place to eat," he said around the mouse in his jaws and jerked his head toward the training hollow.

"But Lightningpaw, you promised to share what you learned with me," squeaked Leopardkit, and the grey she-cat just looked at the small kit.

"Maybe later," she mewed gently and Nightpaw watched as she followed him out of the camp to the training hollow. When they reached it he headed to a far corner and moved aside a small boulder. "Come on, it's through here," he said with a flick of his tail.

Lightningpaw followed Nightpaw to the training hollow, and looked around, "Well where are we," she didn't finish her question as the black tom rolled a boulder aside to reveal a hole.

"Come on, it's through here," Nightpaw mewed

Lightningpaw followed her friend and was amazed by the sight. Lightningpaw gazed around the small clearing; there was a corner with some moss, and a small pool of fresh water fed by a clear stream. "Amazing isn't it," Lightningpaw jumped at the sound of Nightpaw's voice, she nodded and turned to the black tom whose blue gaze was shining with happiness.

"How did you find this place," Lightningpaw asked with awe in her mew. Nightpaw padded to the corner with the moss and flicked his tail for her to follow, the grey she-cat settled into the soft moss, and took a bite out the mouse.

"_How did you find this place"_ Lightningpaw asked

Nightpaw settled down next to her in the moss, and took a small bite out of his own mouse, "Well, it was shortly after I made apprentice," Nightpaw began after swallowing his first bite, "I was in my nest, Heatherpaw was lying beside me, but I couldn't sleep, so I snuck out of camp and into the training hollow," he continued his tail twitching in thought, "I was practicing my hunter's crouch when a mouse crossed my path, I gave chase and it disappeared through a sandy hole," he took another bite, "I noticed that the hole crumbled a little bit when I stuck my paw through it, so I dug my way through and found this clearing," he finished looking at the grey she-cat, who had a look in her amber-green gaze that was all too clear.

_She's in love with me,_ he realized but said nothing. They finished their mouse and Lightningpaw padded over to the pool and took a quick drink, Nightpaw looked at the sky, the clouds were streaked with red, "Come on, I figure Leopardkit will be wanting to hear about your day," he mewed with amusement and led the way back to camp, he stopped outside the apprentice den and turned to his new friend, "I'll wait for you with a nest next to me," he mewed giving Lightningpaw an affectionate lick on the ear, "But I have to warn you, Heatherpaw snores like a badger," he whispered laughter in his blue gaze.

Lightningpaw nodded in thanks and watched as his black pelt vanished into their den; once Nightpaw was gone she padded over to Leopardkit. The small black spotted kit left her littermates and bounded over, "I thought you forgot about me," she mewed as she skidded to a halt.

Save the story telling for the end of the day," she finished and herded her shadow into the nursery.

"Leopardpaw your mentor will be, Icewing," Firestar yowled while his clan below had their coats fluffed up against the leaf-fall wind.

"Leopardpaw, Fallpaw, Leopardpaw, Fallpaw" the clan yowled, Lightningpaw loudest of all, _Now I won't have to tell her what I do every day, _the gray she-cat thought with relief.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Before you all return your duties, I have one last ceremony to perform," Firestar called and the clan turned their attention back to their leader, "Heatherpaw, Nightpaw can you please come forward,"

Nightpaw stiffened beside Lightningpaw, the gray she-cat nudged her best friend forward, "He called your name," she whispered in his ear, giving him an affectionate lick, he began purring and leaned in to return the lick, but was shoved aside by Heatherpaw.

"Come on Nightpaw, she's been an apprentice for three moons, quit babying her," the brown tabby hissed.

Lightningpaw dug her claws into the ground, _Why is Heatherpaw such a fox-heart,_ she seethed but let it go when Nightpaw shot her an apologetic look.

When the two 'paws sat between their leader and their clan Firestar continued, "Lionblaze do you believe Heatherpaw is ready to receive her warrior name," he mewed.

"I do," replied Lionblaze loud enough for the whole clan to hear, Firestar nodded and turned to Dovewing.

"And Nightpaw,"

"He is," replied Dovewing

Firestar, his ginger pelt bright as flame in the dying sun, raised his mew until it rang clearly through the hollow "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Firestar rested his green gaze on Heatherpaw, "Heatherpaw," the brown tabby made eye contact, with a smug look on her muzzle.

_I wish I could slash that smug look off of her face,_ Lightningpaw thought darkly. She stiffened when she felt a tail brush her flank, she turned to see Foxleap looking at her with sympathy, and he turned his gaze back to the ceremony.

"Do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life," Firestar asked, the hollow was so quiet you could hear a leaf hit the ground.

"I do," rang Heatherpaw's mew

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Heatherpool, and Thunderclan values your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior," Firestar rested his head on top of Heatherpool's and she gave Firestar's shoulder a respectful lick. The clan greeted the new warrior by her name, except for Lightningpaw, who crouched down determined the same coldness that Heatherpool had shown her.

Once the clan had died down Lightningpaw watched with the attention of a mate, "Nightpaw," the black tom showed now smugness, only humility, and a flash of pride in his green gaze, "Do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life," Firestar asked, again the hollow was so quiet you could hear a leaf hit the ground.

"I do," the black tom quietly mewed, but Lightningpaw heard the quiet conviction there.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Nightbreeze, Thunderclan values your patience and perseverance, and welcomes you as a full warrior," the ginger tom finished

Lightningpaw jumped to her paws, "Nightbreeze, Nightbreeze," she yowled louder than the rest of the clan, she pushed her way to the black tom's side, but was intercepted by Heatherpool.

"What do you think Nightbreeze wants with you now, he's a _warrior_ and you're just a spineless apprentice," she hissed with a smug look on her face, that was the last whisker, without even thinking about the fact that she was in the middle of her clan mates Lightningpaw sprung.

"I'll show you spineless, you piece of fox dung," she yowled and slashed Heatherpool's muzzle. The tabby she-cat hissed and slashed Lightningpaw's foreleg. All that Lightningpaw could see was a red haze, she had Heatherpool pinned, suddenly she felt somebody pull her off of the brown tabby warrior, without even looking she slashed out with her hind leg, the teeth left her scruff and as soon as she had her paws on the ground she bolted from the hollow.

Lightningpaw didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care she had made it to the forest when she heard the sound of paws pursuing her, _Heatherpool is trying to drive me from my own clan, I'm the leader's daughter, and I won't be driven from my home,_ the gray she-cat thought and spun to face her pursuer, a larger black cat slammed right into her. Still in defensive mode Lightningpaw let out a hiss and pinned her pursuer down, "Lightningpaw calm down, it's me. It's Nightbreeze," slowly Lightningpaw came to her senses, and backed away and crouched at the base of the Sky Oak, "Hey, it's okay," her friend mewed as he slowly approached her, "Hey, I heard what Heatherpool said, she was way out of line," Nightbreeze stopped when Lightningpaw flicked her tail.

"No, I was out of line I had no right to attack her like that," she sighed heavily and began licking her leg, the tang of blood felt strange on her tongue, she felt Nightbreeze settle beside her and began grooming her other wounds.

"You should have seen Heatherpool's face when she started licking her wounds," he mewed quietly "she can't believe that she was beaten by an apprentice," he said suddenly there was a loud yowl from their camp forgetting her wounds Lightningpaw immediately was racing towards her camp, she felt Nightbreeze running beside her, "I wonder what's going on," he mewed not breaking their pace.

"I don't know what's happened," Lightningpaw puffed, "But that was Leoparadpaw's yowl," _If that piece of fox dung has laid a claw on her,_ Lightningpaw didn't finish her thought but dug her claws into the earth and propelled herself forward. They didn't even reach the camp when they smelled blood, "It's coming from the ravine," she mewed her lungs were burning by this point, "You help Leopardpaw, Heatherpool's mine," hissed the grey she-cat, and without breaking stride Lightningpaw launched herself over the edge of the ravine and sailed over Leopardpaw and struck Heatherpool square in the chest just as the brown tabby was about to come down.

Nightbreeze nodded, letting Lightningpaw take the lead, slithering down he jumped and landed between Leopardpaw and his sister, he began nosing the frightened apprentice up the slope and away from the battle, once they were safe he began licking the young she-cat, he turned when he heard a fierce hiss. What he saw shocked him, Heatherpool who was now a warrior was on the defensive, as Lightningpaw slashed out with tooth and claw, fierce as a mother protecting her own kit, _she is a great fighter, _he thought and went back to licking Leopardpaw's wounded ear.

Lightningpaw reared and met the brown tabby, she made each swipe count, perfectly balancing on her hind paws. Heatherpool began growing tired, ready to end this fight the grey she-cat twisted and gave Heatherpool a swift kick that sent her crashing into the thorn barrier, Heatherpool yowled and hissed in frustration, Lightningpaw stood panting.

Firestar, Sandstorm, Foxleap, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight came charging through the thorn tunnel, "Where's Leopardpaw," mewed Squirrelflight her green gaze flitting around the ravine. Lightningpaw still trying to catch her breath pointed to the top of the ravine, the dark ginger queen bounded up the slope.

Lightningpaw felt her legs collapse beneath her, too tired to carry herself to the camp, "Go fetch Jayfeather," she heard her father hiss and listened as paw steps retreated, she felt a pelt close to hers, and felt a tongue rasp over her fur. "What happened, Nightbreeze," she heard Brambleclaw mew, the tongue stopped rasping over her fur, but the body next to her didn't stir.

"She possibly saved Leopardpaw's life," came the whisper which was right next to her ear, "We were at the Sky Oak, when we heard a yowl, Lightningpaw realized it was Leopardpaw's and raced to her aid, we smelled blood as we reached the edge," Nightbreeze paused, and rested his head on her shoulder, "I don't know how but she knew it was Heatherpool, and she told me to take care of Leopardpaw, and launched herself over the edge and butted Heatherpool just before she crashed down on onto Leopardpaw's head," Lightningpaw tried to push herself to her paws, but couldn't find the strength. "Once I got Leopardpaw to the top I turned and saw Lightningpaw fighting like the whole of Starclan, when Heatherpool began tiring she kicked her into the thorn barrier," he finished

"I'm _still_ stuck in this stupid barrier," Heatherpool hissed

"Brambleclaw, please pull her out and escort her back into the camp, but keep her close," Firestar mewed

"We need to move Lightningpaw into Jayfeather's den," Nightbreeze mewed, Lightningpaw felt herself being gently lifted onto Nightbreeze's shoulders, what happened next she couldn't be sure, but she woke to the light of the dawn sun, Nightbreeze was curled up next to her.

"How are you feeling," some one mewed

She gazed over to the corner, and spotted their blind medicine cat, "Like I fought with a two leg monster," she mewed hoarsely, she felt Nightbreeze stir beside her. "How long has he been here," she asked

"Since moon-high when Firestar relieved him of his vigil," Jayfeather replied

"You're awake," Nightbreeze mewed, joy shining in his green gaze

"I'll leave you two alone," Jayfeather mewed and padded out of his den

Lightningpaw moved her shoulders to relieve some of the stiffness, "What happened to Heatherpool," she asked knowing that Firestar had probably already given her punishment.

"She's been banished from the clan, Firestar refused to have a cat among his clan that would attack a newly named apprentice," Nightbreeze answered and helped Lightningpaw to her paws.

The bramble screen swished as Firestar pushed his way through with Foxleap on his paws, "Oh good you're awake," he said "Lightningpaw, I am amazed by how readily you attacked another clan mate to defend another," Lightningpaw shrunk, "It reminds me of Graystripe," Lightningpaw tilted her head, "When we were in the old forest, Darkstripe attacked a kit, and Graystripe without hesitation attacked him and defended the kit," he explained solemnly, "That kit was Sorreltail," he glanced at Foxleap, "Foxleap and I've discussed it and we believe you are ready for your warrior name," Lightningpaw gasped,

"That's great," purred Nightbreeze, and rubbed his cheek against Lightningpaw's

"We will hold in two days at Sun high, that will give you time to recover," Firestar mewed giving his daughter a lick

Lightningpaw was still speechless, "I can't believe it," she finally mewed as she padded through the bramble screen

"Lightningpaw, Lightningpaw" the grey she-cat turned to see Squirrelflight padding over, "I never got to thank you for saving Leopardpaw," the dark ginger she-cat mewed. The rest of the clan noticed Lightningpaw had emerged. She spotted Leopardpaw bounding over with a plump squirrel in her jaws. Lightningpaw nodded to her, as she set the squirrel down.

"Here Lightningpaw, it's my way of saying thanks," she mewed rubbing her cheek against Lightningpaw's leg.

"Thanks Leopardpaw, but I've would have done it for any of my clan mates," she purred, happy that Heatherpool's attack hadn't dampened the young she-cat's spirit, "Would you like to share with me and Nightbreeze," she asked and was glad when her friend had accepted her invitation.

"The usual place," Nightbreeze suggested and then looked at Lightningpaw with a concerned green gaze, "We can eat in camp if you don't think you can make it that far,"

Lightningpaw flicked his ear with her tail tip, "I'm fine, are you going to be this annoying when I give birth to our kits," she teased affectionately and led the way to the place where she and Nightbreeze usually share prey, but as she padded out of the camp she felt as if someone was watching her.

**I know there was a lot of fighting in that chapter, but it was needed to move the story forward. But don't worry, Heatherpool isn't gone for good. Be sure to vote on the poll to help decide Lightningpaw's warrior name, I will post the next chapter once the results are in. And if you have a friend that you think might enjoy this Fanfic feel free to refer them, and invite them into the fun and interactive writtings of Goat4Life.**


End file.
